Perpetual Motion
by pyxie
Summary: Castiel is seemingly a synesthete who decides to go on a life-altering road trip with his Angel of a brother. They meet Dean, a hunter whose brother is trapped in Hell. Life in Kansas has never been more exciting for these Men of Letters. AU eventual Dean/Cas
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome everybody! To my new story. I've decided that Classic Cliches is meant for another time. I can't write something so mindless right now. It's bad. I'll post it eventually. I got this idea during my calculus homework (again) and I just...need to write it. I don't know where it's heading, so this will be another adventure. No idea what the genre is yet. But it will be Destiel. Join me, now, to the magnificent other world of fiction. -Pyxie_

* * *

This sound is blue, so blue. Comfortable and warm, despite its being a cool colour. That sound is red. Loud and blinding. The sound of a crowd is something else. A mixture of different colours, creating swirls and blocks of colour. As overwhelming as it can become, strangely enough, it's beautiful.

Castiel feels plastered to the park bench he's on as he sees the colours the sounds of the waves makes. Never has he been this close to a waterfall, and never will he again. So letting this moment slip by would be a huge mistake. He lets the feeling seep into every fibre of his being and there he rests, letting it take a hold of him and he closes his eyes. To hear without seeing is a rare opportunity, and for once he'd just like to take it. Because, really, when's the next time he's going to be this close to a waterfall again? Never.

And now that he thinks back on it, getting here had been a bit of a blur. Running away, stealing the car, beginning the roadtrip. No, he's...lost, in all honesty, but happy. Finally. And alone.

"Hey, bro!" Orange.

Maybe not completely alone. Gabriel plops down on the bench next to Castiel and nudges him with his shoulder. "So...Niagara Falls...of all places to go to first, you pick the border of Canada and America." Gabriel sighs. "Booooring."

"You didn't have to come with me if you feel so adamantly against seeing America in its monumental form."

"And that, right there, is why I'm here." Castiel tilts his head at his brother. "Because no one speaks like that. I get it. You're brilliant and underestimated, but c'mon, can't you at least speak like the average American?"

"The average American doesn't have a PhD in Theoretical Physics." Castiel counters. He isn't particularly pretentious about this fact about himself, but when it comes down to it, he's quite proud of himself. And how can he not be. Twelve years of pre-university education, four years of getting a bachelor's degree, two years for his Master's, and another three years for his doctorate. Twenty-one years he has spent in the educational system. And even though he has the right to flaunt it, he doesn't.

"The average American also doesn't throw a hissy fit at two o'clock in the morning and then break a bunch of wine bottles in retaliation." Gabriel gives Castiel a knowing look, only to earn himself an expression of disbelief.

"That was you."

Gabriel thinks about it for a moment. "So it was. I'll drink to that."

"You'd drink to anything." Castiel stands up and dusts the imaginary dirt off of his slacks. "Should we keep heading north or make our ways back down south?"

"Let's go to the dixie. I've heard there are some really open-minded people down there." Gabriel smirks.

"Sometimes your sarcasm is too much."

"Is it too much to get a smile out of you?" Gabriel runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "Geez, Cas, if I had known that you would be this boring to travel with, I would have just stayed back."

Castiel blinks and looks at Gabriel in shock while he determines if he's actually being serious. "You'd stay there? You'd jepordise your freedom just so you wouldn't be bored?"

"Take a joke, please." Gabriel lets out a dispared groan and starts walking back to the car. "Let's go to Kansas. That's the real America right there. We can go see where Dorothy was picked up. Maybe go have some real Pigs 'n a Poke."

For a moment, Castiel just considers. "Alright. Let's go." They walk back to the car. On the way, a firetruck goes by, its sirens blaring. Red, so red. Cas squeezes his eyes shut.

Gabriel stops walking. "You alright? I bet that one must have been a doozy."

"Sirens always are." Cas presses the heels of his palms into his eyes for a moment. "I'm okay. Let's keep going."

"You know...I was reading about your condition...and synesthetes don't really experience pain…" Gabriel takes out the car keys as they approach the parking shelter. "I think...you should go get it checked out."

"I don't want to be distracted by some horrible disease. I've been living like this since I was born. It can wait another few months." Cas gets into the passenger seat and curls up, forehead pressed against the cool glass. If it is a bad thing, he'd just like to ignore it. Just for now. Just for a little while longer.

Gabriel sighs, knowing that his brother is right. He pulls out of the parking garage and heads for the I-70. They had a fifteen hour drive ahead of them. They've already driven from Arizona up to New York, so this drive will be nothing. All Gabriel can hope is that they stay in Kansas for longer than a few hours this time. Perhaps a night stay, at the very least.

But if this is what Castiel needs to feel better, then Gabe will follow him to the ends of the world.

* * *

Blood splatters across the wall and across his face. One more dead vampire. Granted...this had been a rather disgusting way to decapitate someone. Blunt guillotines. Dean looks down at his hands, stained red and life-withered. This is getting old. This is getting psychologically damaging. This is becoming ageist.

With a heavy huff, he stumbled out of the warehouse and heads to his Baby. Baby, the sole receptor of Dean's love, the epitome of being loved without giving love back. He pops open her trunk and drops his duffle in. There's something about New Orleans that Dean will never quite understand. A sort of voodoo that intertwines itself in the very vapours of the city. Hence the guillotine in a warehouse.

And if Sam were here, he'd be getting Dean to sit down for a bit so they can taste real, authentic jambalaya. But no, Sam isn't here. Sam won't be here. Not again. Not ever.

Dean shuts off his feelings again and drives back to his current home. A bunker out in the middle of Kansas. Somewhere where no one can find him unless he wants them to. And that's good. That's perfect. Like he cares about the loneliness. He doesn't take the chance of even thinking about what's awaiting him when he arrives back.

Burgers. Maybe he'll make burgers when he gets back. After he's showered and after he's back to being clean and presentable to himself. It will, however, take him quite a while to get back to his home. And maybe at least wiping down will be a good idea. Perhaps. But Dean isn't concentrating on that. All he's thinking about is getting back to an empty bunker in his home state. Empty and cavernous.

Dean turns on Ramble On to fill the silence and to ease the discomfort. He drives. Never once turning back to look at the fading lights of New Orleans. Then Louisiana.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter. This will be quite the adventure, everybody. Lemme know what you think, please, I appreciate it. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next few days. Love, Pyxie xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, to say that I don't know where this is going is an understatement. I don't even know what the genre is. It probably won't be Hurt/Comfort because I just really enjoy happy stuff...But, clearly, there's a plot. The only thing I know for sure is that this is Destiel and that Dean is a hunter. And that's it. If you can stick with me for the next few chapters while I sort this out, that'd be great. Until then, short chapters of road tripping and a frustrated Gabriel. -Pyxie xx_

* * *

Gabriel stares out the windshield in disdain. He can't even turn his head to Cas to even begin to express his distaste for where they are. Because really. Of all places to stop, it had to be here. Parents bustle around with their children screaming in high pitched wails. Couples joined at the hands walk as slowly as possible between the booths.

Castiel unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs out of the car, a new light in his eyes. Gabriel reluctantly follows.

"Geneva, Illinois, Cas. What in God's name is out here?" Gabriel runs his fingers through his hair and locks the car.

"Don't blaspheme."

"You aren't even _religious_." Gabe snaps back. "Why are we here? I don't wanna be here."

Cas sighs and tries his best to ignore his brother. He goes up to a pastry booth where two French nuns are. He buys two apple turnovers and hands one over to Gabriel. "_Merci_." He nods and smiles at them. "I told you that you didn't have to follow me on this trip, Gabriel. In fact, if you're acting like this, I kind of wish that you had decided to stay behind."

"Harsh, baby bro." Gabriel takes a bite out of his apple turnover and his eyes widen. "Geez." He makes little green orgasmic noises that Castiel just has to cover his eyes for. "These...are heaven." After that he's content and rather happy. And the only sounds he makes are of extreme pleasure.

Castiel puts as much distance between the two of them as possible to dissociate himself from this weirdo he has for a brother. People blush as they hear Gabriel and rush past.

"Cas!" So much for distance. "Yo, brother. Have you tried these yet?" Gabriel inches nearer and nearer to Castiel and wraps his arm around his younger brother. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make sure people don't know we're related. We both know we aren't. Not really."

"Gabriel, please…" Castiel tries to pull away, but his brother's got him close.

"Mmm...you know what would be really weird…?" Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows in a way that suggests nothing innocent. He voice fades from its usual orange colour and into a warm purple colour. Cas shakes his head. "If I kissed you. Right here. Right now."

The blood drains from Castiel's face and he tries frantically to pull away as Gabriel pushes closer to him. "No. No no no no…please."

"Shh, just let it happen." Green. Gabriel presses his lips to his brother's, only to be punched almost instantly. "Fuck, dude…" Blue.

Cas scrubs his mouth with the back of his hand. "Never do that again. Ever." He takes his apple turnover out of its packaging and takes a bites. He must admit, for all of Gabriel's moaning and weird actions, his pastry is absolutely delicious.

"Take a joke…" Gabriel whines and looks at his brother, hurt and in pain. "Where do you hide that strength of yours? I thought all physicists were supposed to be lanky bastards."

"Shut up." Even though he's still kind of irritated with Gabriel, a small smile grows on Castiel's face, hidden by his turnover. As quickly as it crosses his lips, it slips away.

Gabriel, still rubbing his jaw gently, resumes eating his turnover and starts walking away from Cas and away from the stand. It's only then that he realises that the two of them have hearned a few well-earned concerned stares and disgusted glares.

"We should get out of here soon." Gabriel looks around nervously, ready to defend himself if necessary. And obviously he doesn't have to worry about Castiel who apparently is some celestial being with unparalleled strength. Or maybe Gabriel just feels this way because he's never been punched in the face before. That is entirely possible.

"You're only saying that because you created a scene that you wish had not occured quite in this fashion." Gabriel stops at stares at his brother, about to mutter some obscenity that would better go left unsaid. "You're being a baby, perhaps you should just own up to your immaturity."

"What makes this really sad...is that you're being sincere." Gabriel runs a hand through his hair. "I want you to know that if I embrace my weirdness...that bad things will happen."

And if that doesn't sound ambiguous as all get out, Cas doesn't know what does. Gabriel finishes off his turnover and starts sucking his fingers. Accompanying his unsanity actions with slurping and popping noises and a few more moans.

Cas squints his eyes and tilts his head to the side. It would be nice for just one to have a brother that isn't completely disgusting. But he tries his best to not notice and he eats his pastry and savours the taste. Never would he pass through Batavia, Illinois for a farmer's market again. There is only so much he can do within his possibly limited months.

* * *

Dean lies back and presses his fists into his eyes. No more. He tries to tell himself. No more ganking monsters or cross-country roadtrips. No more stealing credit cards from people. No more being alone. Alone. He glances around the motel room. Two beds.

He turns over, his back to the other bed. Instincts are dangerous to go on especially when emotions are involved. It takes everything in Dean to not want to curl up in a ball and sleep the rest of his life away. He wakes only to sleep and sleeps only to be able to sleep again.

Eventually, he falls into a fitful sleep. Dreams full of Hell and monsters. Of his brother being torn apart by a Hellhound. And of Crossroads and blood.

He wakes a few hours later, body cold and covered in sweat. His blankets have been kicked off of the bed. The world is still dark. But there's no better time to keep heading him than now. He doesn't look at the time. It's only a reminder of how long he'll be alone for the rest of the day.

Breakfast at a twenty-four hour diner. The waitress looks haggard and life-weary. The two share a look of understanding. He orders a slice of pecan pie, an omlette with a side of bacon, and a salad that he doesn't eat. Dean stares at the offending pieces of lettuce and spinach with a cross between anger and anguish. He slaps thirty bucks on the table when he's finished eating what he can stomach and leaves.

As he leaves, the sun begins it ascent into the sky. Guthrie, Oklahoma. Only a few more hours from Lebanon. Home to a empty bunker. Of ghosts. Of old stries. And of books. Dean climbs into Baby and takes a small comfort in the sound of her creaking doors.

And he drives. This is second nature. He enjoys the feel of each bump beneath the tires of his Impala. The sound of air rushing and being deflected by the windshield. The feel of worn leather beneath his hands. A home. And alone. He glances over at the passenger seat, feeling that familiar ache.

He has to stop. He needs to stop. Only a couple hours from home, but he needs to pull off the highway and relax. Wichita. And as soon as he gets close, Seven Nation Army comes on. And if that isn't good timing, Dean doesn't know what is.

Dean parks on the street and starts walking. No destination in mind. He just...needs to walk and take his mind off of a few things. He stops in some coffee shop and gets himself a large drip. Odin knows he needs it.

"This is it. This is the homestead of America. The heart of America. This is...the real America." A voice, slightly nasally and extremely sarcastic breaks Dean from his reverie.

Usually, he wouldn't even think of looking over. It wouldn't matter to him. He looks up and straight into the bright blue eyes of a man. And for a moment, a sort of tingling shoots through his left arm. The man's eyes are wide and confused.

"Bro." Both Dean and the other man snap their eyes and attention to a different man with light brown hair and golden eyes. "You alright? Usually you'd-" The shorter man looks over to where the taller one had been looking and his eyes fall on Dean.

"Winchester?"

"Trickster?"

* * *

_A/N: Uhm...so...I realised that there would be no way in hell that Dean, depressed and angry, would ever even consider talking to someone unless he was connected to them somehow. And now he is. So...yeah. This should be fun. Yes, Sam will be in this. Because I can't keep up angst for too long. I'm sorry that so far this is really sad in Dean's point of view, so I'll make it happy soon. -Pyxie xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So I left off on a cliffhanger, I just realised that. I also realised that I've never done that before. Ever. Only once and it made me really uncomfortable._

* * *

Castiel's jaw drops. He turns to his brother slowly. Just as Gabriel starts talking, he's got an onslaught of panicked orange covering his vision. And when the stranger, Winchester, starts talking, the colour becomes a soothing indigo, but he's dying on the inside.

Soon all of the sounds of wind and voices and cars and yelling and birds and animals and insects becomes too much and overwhelms Castiel's vision. He presses the balls of his hands into his eyes and shakes his head, trying to calm the headache that accompanies these feelings. He feels firm hands on his shoulders and the headache stops.

It just stops. He opens his eyes. As usual, the colour of the sound of wind is a lovely pale pink, but other than that, his vision is clear. He anticipates having to look down, but realises that he's staring at the wide expanse of a man's chest. Slowly, cautiously, he raises his eyes upwards until they're locked with green. Fanfiction green. Where that description came from, Castiel will never know. But there it is. And honestly, he can't think of a better green to represent this man's eyes.

"Uhm…" Castiel utters as eloquently as possible. And it still comes out as ineloquently as one would expect.

Once Winchester realises what he's doing, he lets go of Castiel instantly and stumbles back a step. "R-right. Well, yeah, you uh...looked like you were gonna faint…" He managed to stutter out. His expression changes from concerned to livid in half a second as he turns his eyes on Gabriel. "So...Trickster?"

"I haven't been for a very long time, Dean." Gabriel's voice has changed from orange to a curious yellowish-green. His way of speaking is much more chipper and sarcastic. "I've been kicking it here with my step brother."

Dean...the stranger's name is Dean. Somehow that seems awfully familiar. And it's tearing at Cas' mind, maliciously and brutally.

"Step brother?" Dean asks incredulously. "That's where you were when the world went to Hell? That's where you were when my brother jumped into the pit? Now you're faking your identity? Again?"

Gabriel casts a worried glance towards his brother who is staring at him with wide eyes. "No, I am who I have always been. I was taken in by a family several years ago."

"Yeah, your own little witness protection program. Who are you, really?" Dean is slipping one hand into his pocket, but his eyes are world weary and he looks near expiration.

"My name is Gabriel." Gabe lifts his hands in his defence and takes a step towards Dean in front of Castiel. "Don't hurt my brother. He's innocent in all of this."

"How can I believe that?"

"Says the man who just rushed to his aid."

Cas' head is spinning. He hadn't thought that coming to Kansas would have some repercussion. Perhaps the Universe and its entirety has devoted a portion of its existence into ensuring that Castiel will have no peace in his life for a steady period of time. He glances around the park that they're in and tries to focus on a single colour. Indigo, he chooses. Dean is speaking. And he doesn't really even know what he's saying. The words aren't being comprehended in Cas' mind.

"-Kansas? Why? There were so many other places you could have gone." Dean snaps.

"You think I decided to come here in the slight chance of running into you? No." Gabriel chuckles. "We're clearing his mind because he needs it."

"I would appreciate if you didn't speak of me in the third person." Castiel finally speaks up. The world is reeling and the vertigo is nearly succeeding in making him fall. He feels Gabriel wrap a firm arm around him to keep him upright. Against his will, Cas is being moved forwards. And sat down on something. A bench, most likely, given the circumstances of being within a park.

"Relax. It'll be okay."

Two people sit on either side of him. To sit whilst being as far from the other as possible. Leaving Castiel in the middle between an argument he doesn't understand.

Before either of them can start speaking again, Cas raises a hand to silence both of them and he opens his eyes when it feels safe to. When the world isn't tipping. When the colours aren't taking over.

"Who are you? And how do you know my brother?" Castiel turns his eyes on Dean who matches his stare levelly, if not for a slight taken aback expression of confusion.

"My name is Dean Winchester. And I met you brother a few years ago when he tried to kill me."

"I never really tried to _kill_ you." Gabriel mutters. Castiel's eyes grow side. "I succeeded a hundred times. But I brought you back. And it was to show Sam a lesson." He says in his defence. Which is actually a poor attempt at proving innocence.

"You don't get to use his name." Dean shakes his head. "I hunt supernatural creatures and your brother was one of them."

Cas' face scrunches up a moment in thought and then he looks between Gabriel and Dean. After a moment, a smile breaks out on his face. "I get it. You told me to learn how to take a joke and now this is one of them. How do you really know each other?"

Dean stares at Castiel for a long moment before he realises that he's actually being serious. "Shit, man. I tell the truth and you think I'm joking?"

"Supernatural? You think _Gabriel_ is supernatural? I'll admit he's really weird, but he isn't-"

Castiel is cut off when Gabriel snaps his fingers and a candy bar appears in his hands. "Maybe I haven't been completely transparent with you the last decade and a half…"

Cas is on his feet in an instant. "That isn't possible."

"You have no faith."

"And you aren't one to speak…" Castiel is taking small steps away from his brother, or rather, just Gabriel. The world is threatening to tilt again, the headache returns as an onslaught of murderous intent. All of it is, in a word, horrible. "What are you?"

"Yeah, _Gabriel_, what are you?" There is no patience in Dean's voice.

"You shut your cakehole, Winchester." The snap earns Gabriel a mixed look of disgust and confusion. "You aren't in this family."

"Yeah, you take your time." Dean seems to be amused by this entire situation, and Castiel feels a sort of anger at his nonchalance. And actually, Dean reclines back and watches and Gabriel stands up and moves towards his brother and how Castiel takes a step back.

A flicker of hurt flits across Gabriel's face. "Cassie...I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm still your brother."

It takes a few world-spinning moments before Cas nods. "Okay...I know. I'm sorry. But...I just…" He struggles to find the right words. A vocabulary length of a Tolstoy novel, and yet he's drawing blanks.

"I know." Gabriel lays a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I'm an angel, Cas."

Cas tilts his head to the side and looks at Gabriel searchingly, trying to fully comprehend the situation. "Gabriel…" Expressions of incomprehension flash across Castiel's face. "An angel…?" Is how he vocalises his millions of thoughts.

"Hard to believe I know, but I can't exactly prove it to you…"

"But...the adoption…" Castiel attempts to protest.

"Yeah, I was fifteen. In human years. Of course, I'm much older than that." Gabriel stuffs his hands in his pockets, his usual bravado gone. "Truth is...I'm not human."

Castiel freezes and stares blankly at Gabriel. _Not human_. Of course, he had postulated the existence aliens is nothing short of proven, but Angels on the other hand are a completely different subject. To mix science and theology is mind-altering. Perhaps not completely impossible, but they are not exactly coinciding or even complements of each other. In fact, there are many contradictions from one to the other.

"I think you shorted out your brother." Dean's voice is now concerned. Cas feels hands on his shoulders and he tries to comprehend it, but he can't.

The headache is blinding and the world blacks out.

* * *

_A/N: I just want to start out apologising for not updating this sooner. I wasn't sure how to end it...hence the abrupt end. Where will Cas wake up, dear listeners? I'm not sure. Perhaps...he won't wake up again. Perhaps this is the end and I haven't told you that. Castiel…is dead. I regret to inform you. To the lovers and admirers of Castiel, I regretfully inform you that along the duties of being a character in fanfiction, Castiel is dead. Love, Pyxie xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'll try to make this quick. I'm sorry I'm so awful at updating, I'll try to move a bit quicker. It's just that with my finals coming up...I'm a little nervous. Especially because whatever grade I get on my Calculus final is what grade I get in the class. No pressure. So I'm sorry everybody. Now, let's write some fanfiction! -Pyxie xx_

* * *

There's the sound of raises voices. The feels of something comfortable. And the smell of fresh coffee and books. Not just any books. No, the smell of books that have been archived for decades and touched only when appropriate. The smell of something more than just a library, and something more than a used bookstore. And it is comforting.

And then the sound of raised voices and crashes. Distant, as through air vents and winding hallways. Through doors and walls and cracks. Wherever this place is, it feels incredibly secretive. Even with his eyes closed, Castiel can still discern as least that.

Something damp and cool is pressed against his forehead. The headache has receded into a dull throb. Painful, but manageable. Castiel opens his eyes cautiously, weary for the light in the room. As a pleasant surprise, the room is dark. Probably Gabriel's doing. Slowly, Cas sits up and looks around. A plain room. One brick wall, the rest plaster, a metal door. Industrial, yet cozy.

Castiel takes the towel off of his head and stares at it. How long has he been unconscious? Long enough, clearly. Long enough for the edges of the towel to become dry and stiff. For once, there are no sounds in the room. For once, Castiel can see the actual colours of things. And that in itself is enough to send a shock through his heart. The yelling down the hall and through the vents has stopped, leaving Castiel in blissful silence.

No air conditioning, no buzzing of electronics. Nothing. Wonderful silence. The walls are a beige colour. A colour he doesn't get to see often in voices and in sounds. His eyes adjust to the faint light and he sees a light switch next to the metal door. With varying degrees of hesitance within a few moments, he stands. A little light-headed, hardly any vertigo. He makes his way to the door, each step more confident than the last. And then he flips the light on. The room is bare, save a bed and a nightstand. And he's in different clothes. Comfy. And...not his. And not Gabriel's.

He opens the door. It's a hallway in what appears to be a military bunker. A military bunker that also just so happens to be cozy. A cozy military bunker. The sound of his socked feet against the cold tiles is a deep purple. Something down the hall clatters, loud, and echoes down the hall in dark oranges and reds, fading off into a pale yellow.

Castiel follows the sound. In all honesty, he knows he's handling being in this alien situation quite well. But that desn't stop the small jitters of nervous excitement that make their ways through his belly. More nerves than excitement. He hears a voice swear. Familiar, but he can't place his finger on it.

Through more winding halls he goes, he passes a kitchen, and he almost walks right past it had he not heard someone cough. Slowly, he peeks his head in. A man sits hunched over at a small table, a glass filled with an amber liquid is cradled in his hand. He peels his eyes away from the man and looks around the room. Broken pieces of ceramics and glass litter the floor.

"Dean…" Castiel' voice comes as a surprise to both of them. Dean jumps in his seat although the greeting had not been loud at all.

Dean raises his eyes from his glass and for a moment, Castiel swears that he sees tears, but they're gone an instant later.

"Hey, Cas." Dean sets his glass on the table and walks over to Cas, careful for the broken pieces of everything. "How're you feeling?" His eyes roam over Cas' body as if to check for injury.

"Fine. All things considered." Castiel looks around and out the hall. "Where am I?"

"Lebanon, Kansas. I live here. It just seemed like a good idea to take you somewhere safe. And I know your brother."

"He tried to kill you."

"He succeeded." Dean smiles as though thinking of a distant memory. "But he saved me too."

"You were yelling." Cas looks at the mess in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Uhm…" Dean walks out of the kitchen and walks them down the hall into a larger, cleaner area, filled with books and a long table. A library. And if Cas were feeling better, he would be rather excited about all of the books. Had circumstances of being here been different.

"He's an Angel…" Cas says. Dean sits him down and pushes a glass of water from the middle of the table towards him. "And you're a hunter." He says after a drink.

Dean looks guilty. "Yes. Gabriel will...he'll be back soon."

"Why were you yelling?"

Dean runs a hand down his face and plops down in a chair next to Castiel. "It's a long story." When it seems as though Cas wouldn't let it go, Dean sighs. "Alright. I'll tell you, but only when he gets back so that this all makes sense."

With that compromise, Cas nods. "Okay...so why...here?"

Dean narrows his eyes. "What's wrong with Kansas, man?"

"Nothing. Parts of it have very clear skies for exospheric observations and quiet for meditation." Castiel cradles the glass of water in his hands and looks over at Dean when the silence lasts too long.

"Are you sure you're human?" Dean's expression has fallen into something close to amusement.

Castiel tilts his head to the side. "As far as I'm aware, I am."

Before Dean can inquire more, a door opens. Loud and creaking. Chartreuse and dandelion. Not the best combination. Of course, the sound isn't the best either. Dean is on his feet in an instant, his eyes glued to the door. Gabriel and a taller-a much taller-man stand at the top of the stairway where the door is.

The taller man breaks out in a smile. "Hey, Dean."

"Sammy…" Dean stands at the table in shock and as Sam walks down the stairs. "You're back."

"Yep. Like you could get rid of me for so long." Sam embraces Dean and they hug for a long period of time.

Gabriel appears suddenly next to Castiel and smiles at him. "For a while there, I thought I wasn't going to be coming back…"

"Where did you go?" Cas looks at his brother in shock. As a physicist, all evidence points to his brother's being an Angel impossible. But as it's happening right in front of him, he can't just ignore it.

"Hell. Visited my brother. My real brother. The once I wasn't adopted by, y'know."

At this point, Castiel is beginning to accept that nothing is normal and he starts to piece everything together. Dean had said that his brother had jumped into the Pit, whatever that means. Supposedly Hell. Where Gabriel just was. Which means that this very tall person, Sam, is Dean's brother.

"I've always loved hearing your thoughts." Gabriel drapes an arm around Cas' shoulders and pulls him close. "Look, I know things aren't exactly peachy and perfect, and hell, I was really hoping that I could keep all of this away from you until the end of your corporeal life, but that didn't happen. Twenty-seven years of being fully human only to have the paranormal shoved back onto you." He smiles in an attempt to lessen to blow of his statement, but it doesn't work.

Cas' eyes grow wide. He doesn't get a chance to ask, because suddenly Sam is turning around and hugging Gabriel. "Thanks, Gabe. I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks, Samsquatch. I'm sorry it's taken me so long." Gabriel returns the hug and pats Sam's back.

"Witness protection again?"

"More like...returning home." Gabriel spares a second to give Castiel a wink.

But that place isn't home anymore. There is nothing home-like about Arizona for people like Castiel. There are people who share his mindset and his intelligence, but the actual state government and a large majority of the people would rather he take his idealism and belief in evolution out of their state. So he did.

Castiel looks at Dean who's staring fondly at his brother. Even though Castiel has never met Dean before, or even laid eyes on him, this feels normal, as though a chunk of his existence has been removed and replaced. It's unshakeable and altogether quite uncomfortable. But his surroundings remind him to relax. The colours are warm and soothing, a nice lull to the atmosphere. Perhaps, if possible, he could grow to get used to something like this.

* * *

_A/N: Oh my Chuck, everybody. I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to get up. But now that I know where this is heading, I should start to update just a tad faster. Hopefully, at least a chapter a week. After this, the chapters won't seem so disconnected and confused. LIKE MY BRAIN! Yep! Please review, a recent study conducted by gnats and grains of rice states that the more people review, the faster I'll post. -Pyxie xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So I've been distracted by life and numbers. The complications of just about everything. I'm sure the last thing you want to read is my personal life, so lemme just continue on with this story, shall I?_

* * *

To be completely honest, Dean isn't sure what propelled him to bring Gabriel and Castiel to the bunker. He also hadn't known that Gabriel would be able to save Sam from the Pit. But hell, that had been worth a try. And it certainly was worth a try.

Dean is staring at his brother across the table. Staring in such a way that it's kind of weird. And mostly creepy.

Sam glances up from his salad and looks at Dean in confusion. Then he glances to the side and then back at Dean. "Uhm…"

"It's just...are you...okay?" Dean sets aside his mug of coffee and frowns.

Sam blinks. "Yeah, Dean, I'm fine."

"You've got your soul right?"

Sam smiles his usual puppy-like smile and Dean knows everything is going to be okay. "Yes, Dean. Here I am, eating and sleeping and smiling and understanding. Being completely human."

"Good. Good." Dean smiles and stands up. "Man, it's good to have you back."

"It's amazing to be back. Just so you know." Sam makes a little emphasis on his words and resumes eating his salad. "It's just...what about Cas and Gabe?"

"What about them?" Dean cradles his mug of coffee in his hands.

"How long are we going to keep them here? And why are we keeping them here?" Sam sets his fork down again and sighs, leaning back in his chair.

Dean looks down while he tries to come up with a logical explanation. He doesn't actually have one other than that he finds aesthetics in having extra company. With all that's happened, with all the loneliness that had endured, it's just nice having… "Friends, Sammy." Dean hides his fear behind his grin and drinks some coffee.

Sam notices the difference and the forced smile, but decides to not comment on it for the time being. Perhaps...if it happens again. But hopefully, it won't happen often, if at all ever. So he only nods, a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah, what if the Trickster tries to kill you again?"

"He wouldn't do that in front of his brother."

"You never know. I'm quite the wild card." Gabriel has suddenly appeared in the middle of the library, a Kit Kat bar in hand. "And if Cassie never sees, then it's an added bonus."

Dean groans and runs a hand down his face. "Why am I keeping you here? You can leave whenever."

"But Cas likes it here." Gabriel takes the liberty of seating himself right next to Sam. Despite all of the open seats around the table. But Sam doesn't seem to notice.

Dean hides his smile behind his cup of coffee. "I don't get why. We all but kidnapped him."

"You had my permission." Gabriel sees the little smile on Dean's face. "I think he's taken a liking to you, Dean."

That gets Sam's attention. Sam looks at Gabriel in shock and shakes his hair out of his face. "Who would wanna like Dean?"

"Harsh, Sammy." Dean looks taken aback. Two days his brother has been back from Hell, two days, and already Dean is being insulted. What's family without a little sibling rivalry? Or at least, that's what helps to lessen the blow that Sam had fired at him.

"He's kind of right." Gabriel chimes in. "I mean...you're so angsty and you're kind of a dick. You don't communicate well. You eat too many burgers and pie. I'm sure you love alcohol more than anything else. You take a liking in killing things to cover up the feeling of emptiness inside of you. I think-"

"You can stop." Dean leans forwards and places his mug back on the table. "Whenever you feel like it."

"Hey, as long as you get the point. Just don't go breaking my baby brother's heart."

"He's not even your real brother." Dean says. "And who the hell says that we're getting together? We've known each other a day."

"Lifetime." Gabriel's tone is absolutely serious. "In one instant that you two looked at each other, you were both lost. And in that instant, the both of you travelled through your short existences with each other, until death do you part."

Sam snorts. "Yeah, like Dean is ever gonna fall in love."

"You know what?" Dean stands up and pushes his chair in. "I'm just gonna go. You know. Upstairs. Down…" He breaks off a moment. "If we have a downstairs, I'll go there. Just not here."

"You're just upset because you don't know the powers of love!" Gabriel calls as Dean leaves the library.

Maybe deciding to live with an archangel was a bit of an overshoot. Well, perhaps not live with, but spending an extra amount of time with said archangel. Not that Dean is planning long-term living arrangements with people that he barely knows. Definitely the last thing on his mind. Spending time with people...like he needs that.

Dean rounds a corner with the intention of heading to the garage and almost runs straight into Cas who looks at him quizzically.

"Hello, Dean." Stoic and impersonal as always. Or at least 'always' being the last couple of days of knowing each other.

"Hey, Cas...what brings you down here? Of all places?" Dean looks over at the staircase that leads up to the garage and raises an eyebrow.

Cas has the good grace to look sheepish. "I...was mapping the layout of your...bunker." He shakes his head. "I got lost. This place is really large."

Dean chuckles. "I know. I'm still learning rooms in this place. We've got a demon dungeon, I've learned."

An expression of sheer bewilderment crosses of Cas' face. "Is that...an innuendo for something?"

All of the blood drains from Dean's cheeks and he takes a step back from Cas. "No. God, no. It's just...like...an actual dungeon."

"Oh, okay." Cas glances down. "Because if you were hitting on me, I just want you to know that I wouldn't mind."

How the hell Castiel manages to say such innocent things without even batting an eye escapes all facets of Dean's perceptions. Innocent Castiel with the brilliant blue eyes and the sex hair and the tax accountant get up. And yet, beneath this exteriour, there's a scientist with a brain the size of the solar system. But somehow, basic human interactions escape him.

Dean's eyes widen and he stares at Cas blankly. "Alright, man. I'll, uh, I'll remember that." He hides his blush behind his cough, because, really, grown men don't blush. He searches his head wildly for a question to cover up this awkward silence. "Do you like it here?" A question that is seemingly harmless. _Good job, Dean_.

"Once I learn the layout of it, I think I'll like it more." Cas looks around the hallway as though just memorising the walls would give him extra insight to the rest of the bunker. "Do you not want me to stay?"

"No." Dean blinks. "I mean yes. Negatives are tricky. What I'm trying to get out is that you can stay here if you want. No one's forcing you to though."

"Gabriel might." Cas smiles and Dean realises it right then: He doesn't want Cas to leave. If Gabriel left, that would be fine, but Cas, on the other hand, can stay. For as long as he wants.

"Well, whatever floats your boat. I'm gonna...go clean my car. Good talk." Dean claps Cas on the shoulder and heads up the stairs to the garage. Cas watches him go with a small smile before heading down the hallway towards his borrowed room.

Once Dean is upstairs and alone, he mentally punches himself. He has never thought of himself as an awkward man, but there's something about talking to some men that makes him a little nervous. It's always been this way, from Nick back in high school all the way to the man with the gollum. And now with Cas.

He sighs and runs a hand down his face as he walks to his car. For as long as he can remember, taking car of his baby has always been relaxing. Not that Baby needs that much work, but she needs something… An oil change, why not?

So, Dean cracks his knuckles and get started. And he tries hard not to think of beautiful blue eyes and wind tousled hair.

* * *

"A case?" Dean stares blankly at his brother. "You think you're ready for a case?"

"Dean." Sam all but rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm fine. And it isn't like we're going up against a wendigo or a djinn. It's...probably just a ghost or something. And it's our job to save people."

"Yeah, yeah, the family business." Dean looks at Sam's already packed bag. "Alright, so what about Trickster and Chuckles?"

Sam scoffs. "They can come with us. It'd be nice to have an Archangel on our side."

Covering up his flinch, Dean nods slowly. "Alright. What about Cas? He didn't even know about the supernatural until about a week ago."

"So what? We just leave him here? Alone?" Sam raises his eyebrows.

Dean searches his mind for possible people to come by. Garth? Off the radar. Charlie? Way off the radar. Bob- Never mind. "Fine. He comes with." He throws his hands up in defeat and sighs. Dean is in no way happy with a civilian tagging along.

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"You don't want me to answer that question." Dean shakes his head. "Alright. Lemme go talk to them."

"No need." Gabriel's voice sounds from behind them. The brothers turn to look. "We're already packed." And so they are. A duffle per brother. Although, Gabriel, technically, doesn't need one. But the joy of packing is irreplaceable. Castiel shuffles on his feet, looking absolutely terrified by the whole affair. But there's a sort of determination behind those blue eyes.

Dean shakes his head. "Alright. Fine. Just...gimme a bit to pack up and we can go."

* * *

_A/N: Alright let me start by apologising. Let's start with that. I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update this. I've had to study for finals, plus I've been distracted by my personal life. Because...somehow I have friends. Beyond that, however. Meh. So my lovelies! Please review, because I will post more frequently when I receive more love. And also I'm sorry that this has taken a weird turn. I know where it's going so if you just stick with me for a few chapters this will make more sense as time continues. -Pyxie xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay, so I'm the worst. But I just finished finals! Which means it's my spring break! Yee! So I'll try to post as much as I can before I start up Spring Quarter. But, enough of my personal life, let's get back to Dean and Co. -Pyxie xx_

* * *

They decide to stay in a motel, per Sam's request. However, by Gabriel's request, they stay somewhere a bit nicer than what both Sam and Dean are used to. It's far from luxurious, but how can Gabriel protest in Omaha?

Castiel is staring at the tub of salt in his hands. Salt. Just an enormous metal tin of salt. He glances up at Dean for an explanation, but he just shrugs and goes back to making sure that he has everything for the hunt.

Gabriel is sitting on Sam's bed, giving the hunter lewd winks and bedroom eyes. Either Dean doesn't notice, or doesn't want to notice, but Sam kind of likes it. It's ridiculous and the timing is all wrong, but living this life...time has to be ignored, if only for a little while, for the small things.

So Dean is off in his own little world, while Gabriel and Sam are sharing one. So that leaves just Castiel. And his tub of salt. Because he definitely needs to flavour something right now. He slips painlessly into his mind, his eyes closing, and he accepts the feeling of bliss and simple content.

He sorts out everything that is happening to him and places them in chronological order. Meeting Gabriel, coming out to his parents, moving out, going to college, get his advanced degrees, running away, learning that his adopted brother isn't human, meeting Dean, staying in Kansas, reading a book about the Men of Letters, coming to Nebraska. This is not quite what Castiel had had in mind when he decided to go on a road trip. But now...he can't imagine what else he would have done. Maybe spent some time in California? Then moved.

"Hey, Cas." A small smile threatens to pull at Castiel's lips at the nickname and at the warm indigo colour that accompanies the voice. He opens his eyes and looks at Dean with a fond expression.

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean looks at the Castiel for a long moment before simply nodding. "Nothing...I was just wondering if you were sleeping."

"He wasn't. He meditates when there's something he doesn't understand." Gabriel pipes up.

Feeling betrayed, Castiel shoots a look of anguish at Gabriel. It isn't as though that is not true, but to have Dean and Sam know something personal like this sends a twist of anxiety through Cas' stomach.

"Is it the salt?" Dean looks apologetic, knowing that he should have explained why he was handing over a giant metal tin of salt. "It's to keep demons and ghosts away from you. Make a circle, then you're safe. Well, relatively speaking."

"Because we're never really safe are we?" Castiel cocks his head to the side as he speaks.

Sam snorts. "Not as long as you're around us."

"Not that we're trying to scare you away." Dean shoots Sam a defensive look that Castiel doesn't miss. But he says nothing about it for now; simply storing it in the back of his mind for future reference.

Gabriel can only laugh. "You two chuckleheads are gonna scare me away. I've seen way worse than you can imagine. And Cassie here doesn't have anywhere to go."

"That is not true." Castiel retorts. "I could teach at any University of my choosing or I could fly off to Switzerland and work on CERN."

Gabriel blinks and raises his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, feisty today, are we?" He smirks and conjures himself a Kit Kat bar, an action that Castiel is sure that he'll never been fully comprehensive of.

"We you do that, are you taking it from somewhere else or just creating it in your hand?" There are the laws of physics and chemistry that cannot be ignored simply because Gabriel is a celestial being.

"Why don't you just take a guess." Gabriel winks, knowing exactly how frustrated that response would make Castiel.

Instead of retorting or fighting back on the subject, Castiel only nods. He knows the answer. He knows exactly how Gabriel works. Perhaps not his action, but certainly his mind. Gabriel is a trickster whose words are riddles with simple, unsuspecting answers.

Sam looks at the two of them. "Wait...so do you just create them from thin air?"

"C'mon, Sammy, you should know this." Dean has finished packing and is now slinging his bag over his shoulder. Before Sam can say anything more, Dean shakes his head and slips his demon-killing knife into his suit jacket. "Are you ready?"

"No." Castiel doesn't like violence. He doesn't like the idea of being pursued by a demon or a ghost or anything else supernatural. Even knowing that his adopted brother is an archangel is uncomfortable.

"I was asking Sam, if that makes you feel better. Do you...wanna stick around and do research?" Dean suggests and it doesn't escape his notice how Cas' eyes light up. "I'll take that as a yes." He huffs out a small laugh and pulls out his laptop. "I'll send you the details and you can just...do your thing. Anything supernatural, alright?"

Castiel nods and takes the laptop, setting it out next to him on the bed. Here's something that he can handle. Something that comes naturally to him. Research. And he knows how to do it too. Earning a doctorate means 96% research and 4% postulating.

Gabriel groans loudly and falls back on Sam's bed. "Ugggghhhhhh why did you have to hand him a laptop? Do you know what he's going to do now?"

"Read slash?" Dean smirks and grabs his car keys from the bedside table. "Alright, Sammy. Let's head out." He winks at Castiel and he and Sam leave the room.

As soon as Gabriel knows that the two brothers are out of earshot, he zaps over to where Castiel is sitting and bats his eyes at his brother. "So...tell me about Dean."

Castiel blinks and looks at Gabriel in confusion. "What? You know him as well as I. If not better."

Unexpectedly, Gabriel just laughs. "No. You know him differently than I do. You see him differently. Tell me." He reclines back on Castiel's bed and rests his head on his lap. " I need to know how you feel about him. Tell me…"

"I barely know him." Castiel opens the laptop and logs in as a guest. The distraction is welcome. Gabriel's pestering, however, is not. It's best to just ignore him as much as possible and avoid his questions.

"I'm an angel, I can read your mind. I'm sure I've made that clear before…" Gabriel sighs when he doesn't get an answer from his brother. "Alright, fine. I'll just announce your thoughts so that you can hear them." He clears his throat and internally, Castiel cringes. "You are attracted to him, and you aren't sure why. Even though I can tell you it's because he's attractive with a great voice. And you're gay...so...Dean. And he's familiar to you, but you don't know why and I won't spoil the surprise for you. And you're confused as to why he's so nice to you. And why he winks at you and blushes around you and gets flustered around you and-"

Castiel closes the lid to the laptop and sets it down on the bed. Standing, he keeps his hands in tight balls. "Brother, please. Research. And stop talking."

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Alright. Just recognise that you wanna get it on with the older Winchester. However, not the better looking Winchester. If you're into shorter guys, that's fine. But I like 'em tall and brooding." He winks and vanishes. Castiel looks around the room in shock.

"Right…"

* * *

_A/N: Uhm...yes. That just happened. -Pyxie xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay, so I am in ownness to all of you for having taken so long to update since beginning this. This being because I started at a bad time. I really did...and I'm sorry. So here's another chapter. -Pyxie xx_

* * *

"Alright, agents." The deputy hands the case file over to Sam who opens it and flips through quickly. "We have a witness, Margo Silverstein, but...she's a little shaken up. So...play nice, will ya?"

"Will do." Dean acknowledges. The deputy leads them through the station to where they keep witnesses. In a small windowless room, a woman sits, curled up in an armchair. When Sam and Dean walk in, she tightens her hold on her knees and shoots them a look of disgust and distrust. Her brown eyes peek through her scraggly bangs and she shrinks back into the chair.

"Feds? You think that they can help?" She spits. Her voice is worn and scratchy. Dean gives her a once over. There's a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, but he can still make out the blood stains on her night gown. Nurse's shoes. Glasses. Scratches on her arms.

"Just give them a chance, Margo." The deputy says to her. Then to Sam and Dean, "Hollar if you need me." And he leaves.

With great care, Sam and Dean sit in two armchairs not too far from Margo. From where she's curled up, she watches them frightfully closely. "You're one of them, aren't you?" At the blank looks she receives, the continues. "One of those...ghastly horrible things. Here to finish the job, right?" Her voice cracks and she pushes into the chair to get away from them. She sniffs and lets out a broken sob, finally taking her eyes away from the Winchesters.

"No. We aren't." Sam says in that soothing tone of his. The tone that infers that everything will be okay even when it seems like hell is descending on earth. "Could you try to explain to us what happened?"

Margo looks up, tears evident in her eyes, but not her face. She still doesn't trust them, that's abundantly clear. "The officers think I'm crazy. But…" She heaves in a shaky breath. "They said...they said, 'the boy has risen' over and over and then...they...my husband…" She starts crying again, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. She has pentagrams tattooed on the insides of both of her wrists.

Dean looks at Sam and gestures to the tattoos. "Mrs. Silverstein...I know this is very distressing for you. But, do you mind telling us about your tattoos?"

Margo pulls her hands away from her eyes and looks at her tattoos in a renowned light. "Yeah. These are the only reason I'm still okay. I don't even know why, but...they gave me a few moments to get away." Her eyes grow distant as they gloss over. And it's in that moment that Dean knows that they won't get anything else out of her. Besides, they already have what they need.

He and Sam share a look as Sam reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a card. "Mrs. Silverstein, if you can think of anything else, just give us a call and we'll figure this all out for you."

She nods despondently and takes the card without moving her eyes from the wall. Margo curls into herself and her shoulders shake as she sobs. As quietly as possible, the hunters leave the room.

"Anything, gentlemen?" The deputy walks up to them, cautious, weary.

"A bit. How well do you know the victims?" Dean asks.

"Well...Margo grew up with my son, they were pretty close. And her husband, Evan, move here when he was fifteen and they kind of just hit it off. All three of 'em spent almost all of their waking lives together."

"And where is your son now?"

The deputy shrugs. "Out west. Somewhere in California finishing up his masters."

"Do you know of anyone who would have wanted to seek out revenge for any reason against the Silversteins?"

"Nope. The two of them have lived the quiet life. Good people, you know?" The deputy's eyes fall as though retreating to some distant memory.

Dean makes a sound of affirmation. "Yeah...we know. We'll figure out who did this. Keep us posted, will you?"

"Of course." The deputy nods and lets them out.

As soon as they're back in the Impala, Dean loosens his tie and sighs. "Anything less depressing, Sam? You know...like fuckin' possessed teddy bears or something. Not…" He sighs. "She's not even twenty-five."

"Which is exactly why she needs us to help her. I know what it's like to lose someone." Sam also loosens his tie. No matter how many years it's been since Jess' death, Dean will always think that talking about her will be too soon for Sam. And he will always blame himself.

"I know, Sammy."

"It's 'Sam', jerk. I'm in my thirties. I shouldn't be referred to as a chubby child." Sam shoots his brother a bitch face that has been designated No. 22.

Dean raises his eyebrows as he pulls off and heads back to the hotel. "Whatever you say, bitch."

* * *

Castiel, in the hours that Dean and Sam had gone into the field and in the time that Gabriel had vanished, has spent his time alone researching the supernatural. And just exactly there all is. And each article, each story made him feel his grip on reality loosen. So after a while, before he started to question his research on quasars, he shut down the laptop and laid back to meditate.

And inside his mind, he explored the expanses of the Universe. What it would look like without the extraneous colours that his mind creates. Without synaesthesia, within a vacuum. What its song sounds like and what that song sounds like. And entire Universe to be explored. He's just about achieved his metaphysical stasis when Dean and Sam burst into the room.

"Cas?" Dean sounds confused. Castiel reluctantly opens his eyes and he fixes Dean with a glare. "Hey, sleepy. You, uh, just stuck out these last couple hours on my bed?"

Castiel seems to notice in that exact moment, that he has hardly moved since Dean and Sam left. And more than that, instead of moving to the chair at the table, he stayed on Dean's bed. Hell, he meditated on Dean's bed. Slowly, he sits up. Then he nods. "Yes."

Sam snorts in the background, earning himself a glare from Dean. "Shut up, little brother."

"Says the short one." Sam laughs and heads into the bathroom, a change of clothes under arm. "Keep it PG." He calls from behind the door.

Dean shakes his head. "I know he's my brother and all, but he's a bitch of a bitch."

Cas scoffs, a small smile on his lips. "Believe me. I know. Gabriel is my brother."

"Is he?"

"No talks of existential crises, please. He's been a significant person in my life the last fifteen years. And even more so the last two weeks." Castiel looks up warily, but that same smile is still there. And now that Dean can get a good look of Cas' face in the sunlight through the drapes, unobscured by rambunctious brothers or by the darkness of the bunker, he has come to the realisation of just how attractive Cas really is.

Not that he's gay. But as a man, he can appreciate the aesthetics of another man without being weird about it. And if heat flared through his chest when Cas' gaze drops to his lips, well, that's just tertiary.

"No, I just meant...you still consider him your brother?" Dean tries to backtrack, but really he's asking the same question. And if Cas notices, he makes no physical indication of realisation. Only a small nod.

"Of course."

"D'awww! Thanks, bro. I always knew you're a softie at heart." Gabriel chooses that exact moment to appear. A box of chocolates appears on Cas' lap. "Did I interrupt something between you and Deanie Weanie?" He waggles his eyebrows between Cas and Dean. "I'll let you get back to it."

When Gabriel disappears again, Cas looks to the wall behind Dean. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise." Dean pulls Cas' attention back to him, his eyes apologetic. And when he pulls off his tie, he doesn't miss how Cas' eyes darken. He smirks, his eyes dropping down the length of Cas' body.

"Dean…" Cas angles his face up.

Dean takes a step forward and leans down, his hand resting on the bed as he invades Cas' airspace. There's nothing he wants more than to close the distance between them. And he wants to know why. So when Cas' hand comes up to cup his cheek, all he can do is lean forward and kiss those chapped, yet soft, lips.

And Cas opens up to him so nicely. It's slow and tentative, but Dean can't get enough of how their tongues feel against each other. And of how Cas' hand drops to his neck and pulls him closer. His other hand drops down farther to Dean's chest and for a moment, the hunter's breath hitches. With a smile, Cas pushes him back and away, earning a himself a look of dejection.

"Perhaps...we should change rooms…Besides, I think our brothers would enjoy each other's companies." Cas stands up and adjusts his shirt. He winks and Dean realises in that moment, that he is lost.

* * *

_A/N: HA! Two new chapters in as many days! Bwahahaha I'm awesome. Not really. Anyways, guys, ladies, girls, boys, women, men, and everyone in between or outside, I've decided that I need Cas as a lady. At least once. So...that's gonna happen. Just a warning. -Pyxie xx_


	8. Author's Note

I'm sorry for the radio silence everybody. I just want all of you to know that I'm very sorry that I haven't updated this in forever. So now I'm making it official. This is now on hiatus. To be updated...when I no longer have writer's block for this story.

However, I will be posting one shots and fluff for a while. To keep this account active. So I'm sorry to all of you that I'm a horrid person...

I started a new longish fic, I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but I know where it's heading. _Perpetual Motion _may be deleted from this site within the next few weeks if I don't decide what's going to happen next. But hey, at least they got to kiss, right?

-Pyxie xx


	9. Another Author's Note

Okay...nevermind.

Just gimme a bit to get more ideas going. In that time, I'll post little short ficlets and then ...figure out what I'm doing with this one. I'm sorry I suck. And I think all of you are wonderful. I'm so so so sorry that I'm horrible writer's block...I don't know what it is...

Thanks for stickin' through this with me.

-Pyxie xx


End file.
